


His Favourite

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlex prompted in the “Little Black Dress” theme: any, any, favourite hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite

“Stone. What are you doing?”

Jacob looked up from where he was rummaging through a stack of books and papers on the work table. “I'm looking for my grey beanie. The one with the visor.”

“Why are you looking for it on the work table?”

“Because I thought that was where I took it off last night.”

“And it's important you find it why?”

“It's my favourite. Now leave me alone, you already caused me to lose my favourite cowboy hat,” he grumbled still not quite having forgiven her for that one he wasn't going to lose his beanie too.


End file.
